User blog:Starflight897/WaveWings
__TOC__ Rules WaveWings are a unofficial tribe, none can be made. Description WaveWings are any shade of blue, everything from deep blue to teal to turquoise. They have a small glowing stripe across their snout and a few “freckles” below their eyes. They have a drill similar to a SandWing’s, although they don’t know it, however a WaveWing’s is more like waves. A small fin is on the tip of their tail, and their wings have no “fingers” like the Pyrrhian dragons. The wing membrane fades from a darker color to a lighter color, the outside lighter than the part closer to the arm. WaveWings don’t have gills until they are two, the gills finish growing out of the egg. Abilities WaveWings have no natural weapons, only gills, lights, and echolocation. WaveWings get their gills at around two years of age, before then they stay in a nursery on the coast. They have a few small glowing scales on their snouts, but none anywhere else. They can echolocate like dolphins, replacing night vision or lights like SeaWings. Territory The WaveWings live on the upper “talon” of Pantala as well as the surrounding sea. They have a city underwater and two above water, one further down the arm and one on the “claws”. Stormbound Stormbound is the city on the “claws” of Pantala, housing the nursery and a few HiveWings monitoring the place. Most of the WaveWings living in the city are completely afraid of the HiveWings, staying meek and timid like the SilkWings. Very few dare to start a rebellion, the few who do sneak down to Wavesunk to conspire with the dragons there. The rest of the population fishes or searches for pearls for the HiveWings. Coastseeker Coastseeker is the city further up the “arm”, where the small island floats on the bottom, near the main body. Coastseeker is mostly those supportive of the HiveWings, and it has the most other tribes. Around ten percent of the population are HiveWings, and three percent are SilkWings. Coastseeker WaveWings fish for the Hives, supplying fish for fertilizer and food. Wavesunk Wavesunk is the underwater city, housing the castle and around 25% of the population. Most of the dragons that live there hate the HiveWings, although they have to obey them or the hatchery will be destroyed, with the dragonets inside. Another reason they obey the HiveWings is because Queen Wasp sends spies down to collect information, loyal WaveWings from Coastseeker. The rebellion is brewing here, hidden away from outsiders who don’t know the special flash pattern. The Hatchery/Nursery The hatchery is in Stormbound City, close to the coast so WaveWings can easily visit it. The HiveWings monitor it closely now, four or more guards at all times, plus another inside. The HiveWings threaten the WaveWings with the death of their children, the only reason the WaveWings surrendered, as the rest of them could have swam and hid underwater. Culture The WaveWings have managed to cling to their culture, statues of their gods still standing in their towns. The HiveWings are trying to get them to worship Clearsight, but they refuse, rebuilding the temples whenever Queen Wasp orders their destruction. Gill Festivals Whenever a new generation of WaveWings get their gills, the kingdom celebrates for a day, the day the new WaveWings get the gift the rest of their tribe has and when they get to see the castle for the first time. The whole tribe shows up to these, anywhere from 20-50 new dragonets are celebrated, all the dragonets who got their gills that year. Religion WaveWing religion says that five gods, Sabi, the god of life, Ati, the goddess of water, Frin, the god of fire, Rix, the goddess of air, and Loa, the goddess of earth created the world, each gifting a tribe to balance the earth. Sabi Sabi is the god of life, breathing life into all things, plant or animal. He is the quietest of his siblings, working quietly while Ati, Rix, and Loa fight. He is believed to be represented on Pantala through the LeafWings, the mix of animal and plant. Ati Ati is the goddess of water, controlling the tides and storms. She competes with Nix and Loa over who is most important, continuously beating her waves on the earth and clouding the sky with rainstorms. She is believed to be represented through the WaveWings, the force of the sea. Frin Frin is the god of fire, setting the sun circling the earth and heating the core of the planet. He stops his sisters fights, sending volcano eruptions or lightning strikes to show his disapproval. The WaveWings await the day his tribe will arrive, balancing the fight between them and the other tribes. Nix Nix is the goddess of air, sending winds across the earth and lifting dragons through the sky. She fights with Ati and Loa over who is more important, sending tornadoes or mixing with Ati to shred Loa with a hurricane. She is represented through the SilkWings, neither having many weapons by themselves. Loa Loa is the goddess of the earth, growing mountains and cracking the earth is powerful earthquakes to send Nix’s air rushing below. She fights with Ati and Rix, stopped when Frin blows the top off her mountains in a eruption, although that doesn’t stop her from growing her earth higher into the air or jutting into the sea. She is represented by the HiveWings, both having many different weapons, each more deadly than the last. Creating the World This is the story young WaveWings are taught about how the world was made. Loa was exploring creation, bringing together many different types of earth into one large ball. She grinned and made another smaller one, throwing it at Ati. Ati growled and retaliated, shooting a jet of water at Loa, hitting the ball of earth. Some of the splash hit Nix, resting nearby. She sat up and glared at the pair, summoning a wind to swoop around them and blow them over. Some of the wind caught on the earth, making a sphere around it. Loa saw what they did and grew angry, throwing more rock at them. Frin noticed the fight and stepped away from Sabi, who has been making small creatures out of mud. Frin threatened his siblings, casting a ball of flame to circle their creation, ready to crash on to it and obliterate it if they fought more. While the four were arguing over who started it, Sabi breathed life into his creatures, placing them around the rock sphere. Small animals blinked into being, trees growing tall around them. The last animal he added was a dragon with green scales. He liked that one and made more, spreading them across the land before his siblings realized what he was doing. When they noticed, they wanted them, envying the winged creatures. “They’re mine!” Ati decided, tapping one and giving it fins and gills, transforming it into the first WaveWing. “No, they’re mine!” Rix poked a different one, giving it beautiful shimmering colors and silk, the first SilkWing. Sabi was fine, as long as he got some. Loa, making mountains and valleys, didn’t notice for a while, many years in dragon time. She growled and poked one of Nix’s SilkWings, changing it to a gold and black, fierce looking HiveWing. Her sibling noticed as she copied the HiveWing, spreading more across the continent. Sabi, Ati, and Nix growled at her, their tribes mimicking their god’s feelings. On the continent, the dragons fought, the new, powerful HiveWings winning. The siblings fought in the celestial world, Loa managing to beat the three, weakening Sabi to the point of near death, as much as a immortal god can die. The three goddesses keep fighting. The WaveWing teaching the story will usually end with something such as “and all we can do is wait for Frin to send his tribe to stop the fight.” Naming WaveWings are named after some water related thing followed by another word, similar to NightWing names. Example: Stormbringer Rainwatcher Tidecaller Wavewalker Stormheart History Clearsight’s Arrival The WaveWings don’t really know what to think about Clearsight. They were having a gill festival, none of them saw her for a while. They grew to respect her seer abilities, although they only ever accepted one prophecy. The Prophecy Clearsight only ever told the WaveWings one warning of the future. Towards the end of her life, she went to the WaveWing city above water at the time. She apologized for not knowing more, she said all she knew was the prophecy. The WaveWings only accepted it because they were mentioned, and Clearsight had such a serious look that they couldn’t ignore it. Now, almost two thousand years later, they look to the prophecy, waiting for the Dragonets to come. Some say that they shouldn’t trust the prophecy, the mention of the Hives at the end would have told Clearsight the HiveWings would take over, but the majority want to believe she was good. When the Tree Wars have passed for fifty years, The Dragonets will come. When the land is soaked in dragon’s tears, The Dragonets will come. The siblings with twin threads of flame, The HiveWing immune to the Hive-brain. The hidden sun leaf will prevent fail, Aided by the one with a sword for a tail. Five dragons to end the fight, Hive, Leaf, Silk and WaveWing’s plight. They will send the Hives running, The Dragonets are coming. The Tree Wars During the Tree Wars, the WaveWings fought the HiveWings, only being beaten when the HiveWings seized control over their nursery. The WaveWings didn’t want to lose their dragonets and eggs, so they gave in, bowing to the Hive. If the HiveWings hadn’t taken the nursery, they wouldn’t have given in, the living WaveWings who were alive at that time seethe with anger towards the HiveWings, the majority of them are the leaders of the revolution. Significant Members Lakeheart - first to discover the echolocation ability Floodbringer - created underwater language of echolocation clicks, chirps, and light flashes Waveripple - received Clearsight’s prophecy Rainstorm - lead general during the Tree Wars Stormwatcher - last WaveWing queen Tribal Relations HiveWings The WaveWings are undecided about the HiveWings. Some believe they are protecting them from the LeafWings, they follow Clearsight, while others believe there is no reason for them to have to give up their throne, no threat would require total HiveWing rule. LeafWings The WaveWing rebels have a alliance with the LeafWings, the reason Willow was stationed by the river was because she was the messenger. The reason she saved Tsunami and Turtle from the snake was because she thought they were WaveWing allies. The non rebel WaveWings hate the LeafWings, believing the HiveWing lies. SilkWings The WaveWings have a neutral to positive relationship with the SilkWings, seeing them as fellow workers rather than friends. They believe the SilkWings are weak for just handing over their throne, similar to the LeafWings. Category:Blog posts